


如果419对象是你的老板 7

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *总裁赫 vs 实习生海
Kudos: 3





	如果419对象是你的老板 7

1

生病有男朋友陪在身边，李东海躺在床上蜷成一小团缩在李赫宰的怀里睡得香甜。

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进房间里，李赫宰睁眼的时候感受怀里抱着的人就忍不住勾起嘴角。低下头用额头贴着李东海的额头再一次确认那人没有发烧了以后才慢慢把压在李东海肩下的手抽出来，尽管动作很轻但还是把怀里的人吵醒了。

李东海哼了一声，睁开眼的时候还有点懵，盯着李赫宰看了好久才伸手揉了揉眼睛让自己清醒过来，“赫，几点了？”

刚睡醒小鼻音还有些重，像只慵懒的小猫，可爱得不行，让李赫宰忍不住低头轻轻吻了一下李东海的唇，“还有一个多小时到上班时间，还难受吗？不然今天再请一天假在家里休息好不好？”

除了有些鼻塞，其他的差不多都好了，抱着本就在怀里的李赫宰的手，李东海开口像是撒娇：“不难受了。”

“但我不想自己去上班，李大总裁愿意让我搭个顺风车吗？”

平常为了避嫌，也因为李赫宰的时间比李东海自由不少，所以大部分的时候李东海都是自己坐车去公司上班的，今天提出这个要求倒是让李赫宰有些受宠若惊。

“好呀，今天当我小宝贝的司机。”

说罢又想低下头亲亲李东海，但是却被李东海抵住胸口躲开了，“哎呀你别亲我了，我还没好全，万一传染给你怎么办。”

本来被躲开有些受伤的李大总裁被小男朋友的理由逗笑了，伸手抚上李东海的脸把那人刚侧开的脸歪回来，在那人“你不许亲我”的眼神下乖乖把吻印在了李东海的额头上。

“知道了，我的小宝贝真为我着想。”亲了亲自己的小男朋友，李赫宰撑在床上的手用力让自己坐起来，“那我去做点吃的，你再躺一会就起来收拾。”

李东海抿着嘴躺在床上点了点头，有点像是只偷腥成功的小猫。

2

虽然是搭了总裁大人的顺风车，但李东海还是没有跟李赫宰一起坐总裁电梯上楼而是跑到旁边的员工电梯去，留下李赫宰一个人在总裁电梯里无奈地摇头笑了笑。

中午食堂里的人太多，李赫宰不想让李东海去挤，所以在快到饭点的时候就已经给李东海点了一份清淡的外卖，估摸着应该大部分的员工都下班去吃饭了，李赫宰才从自己的办公室跑到李东海办公室里去。

李东海嘴里咀嚼的动作因为李赫宰的突然出现而停止，眼睛也瞪大了不少，好不容易把嘴里的那口饭咽下去了，李东海才赶忙开口问道：“你…你怎么下来了？”

“我来看看你有没有好好吃饭，还得监督你把药吃了，不然你忙起来肯定得忘。”李赫宰说的一本正经，但他确实就是这么想得，“我特意算了时间觉得办公室里没别人了才下来的，陪你一会我就回去了。”

还想说些什么李东海听了李赫宰的话只觉得心里高兴，没有一点想要责怪他的意思，抬头对着李赫宰笑了笑，低下头吃饭前还小小声地说了一句：“嘿嘿嘿，好喜欢你哦。”

李赫宰就坐在李东海的旁边看着那人吃饭，李东海被看得有些不好意思，用勺子装了一勺饭菜想要喂给李赫宰，没想到刚举起勺子办公室里就多了另一个人的声音。

“东海！我吃完饭回来陪你了！”

吓得李东海的动作僵在半空中，反应了好一会才匆匆忙忙地放下来，歪头看着同样回来看到眼前的画面吓得一动也不敢动的曺圭贤，开口叫了一声圭贤的名字想要解释点什么。

结果刚开口叫了名字，曺圭贤就赶忙伸手捂着眼睛，虽然是分开了指缝光明正大地偷看的那种，开口说道：“那个！我什么也没看见！我…我下去买杯咖啡。”

说完便一溜烟地跑了，留下不知所措的李东海和坐在旁边一句话也没说只是看着李东海笑的李赫宰。

还好被看到的是公司里的好友，要换做是别人指不定在背后说什么难听的话。但李东海歪头看着李赫宰笑个不停就气不打一处来，伸手一巴掌打在那人的胸口，气呼呼地说道：“都怪你！你还笑！现在怎么办啊。”

伸手抓住李东海打过来的手放在嘴边亲了亲，李赫宰收了笑认真地看着李东海说：“我本来就不介意让别人知道我们的关系，我知道你会害怕别人说闲话，所以我也配合你在公司保持距离。”

“但你生病让我不管你我也做不到，昨天让你自己一个人那么久我已经很内疚了，今天不想还是让你一个人。”

“你要是害怕的话，我一会找他谈一谈就是了，我看他跟你关系也挺好的，不像是会在背后说你坏话的人。”

李赫宰好像就是有这样的魔力，只是几句话就可以让本来不知所措的李东海安心下来。好像只要那人在自己身边，李东海就可以什么也不怕。

“哥哥，谢谢你。”

“但是圭贤还是我自己跟他说清楚吧。”李东海抬头左右看了看确定办公室里没有人才凑近了亲了亲李赫宰的脸颊，“赫你先回去吧，一会他们就要回来了，我会记得乖乖吃药的。”

看着眼前的人也没有刚刚的慌张样，李赫宰走之前忍不住还是逗了逗自己的小男朋友，“小宝贝叫哥哥真好听，再叫一声给我听听？”

逗猫的后果就是换来了那人的一巴掌，“诶你！休想！快走吧你！”

3

把碗里最后一点饭吃完，李东海才打电话给曺圭贤，“圭贤，你在哪里？”

“我在公司楼下的咖啡店。”

“那我过来找你。”

等李东海到咖啡店里的时候发现曺圭贤已经给他点了一杯热牛奶，看到他走过来才开口说道：“你还在感冒就不要喝咖啡了，我给你点了牛奶。”

“谢谢你圭贤。”李东海坐下来看着对面欲言又止的人，双手捂住被牛奶热得暖呼呼的杯子说道：“你想问什么就问吧。”

曺圭贤心里有十万个为什么，又不知道该从何问起，纠结了半天才憋出了一句，“你们在一起了？”

李东海点了点头，眼珠子转动着回忆了一下，“在一起一个多月了吧。”

曺圭贤坐在对面瞪大了双眼，他还以为是这几天才在一起的，没想到都已经是一个多月以前的事情了，要不是他今天想着提前回办公室陪陪李东海，他可能还不知道要被蒙在鼓里多久。

不过现在想想昨天在李赫宰办公室里给他汇报文件，结果李总裁一听到李东海生病了那着急的样子，他们俩的感情也不是无迹可寻，只怪自己当时面对总裁太紧张，居然没想到这个。

李东海看着对面在天人交战的曺圭贤，不知道那人在想些什么，又害怕那人知道了自己跟总裁谈恋爱也会说些什么，犹豫了半天才开口。

“圭贤，你是我在公司里最好的朋友了。我没有告诉你只是不想让你觉得我是因为他的关系才转正的，我想靠自己的实力。”

曺圭贤压根就没往这方面想，从进公司就是他带着李东海一起做项目的，他当然知道李东海的实力，他刚刚只是在想自己之前有没有错过什么劲爆的八卦。

现在冷静下来，倒是想要安慰一下自己的朋友，“东海，你想的都有道理，我肯定是不会这么想你的，但是公司里总是会有一些嫉妒别人的人，你这样做也是对的。”

“但是跟他在一起不要有太大的压力，我能看出来他真的很喜欢你，看到你们在一起我也很开心。”

“真的？”

面对曺圭贤的反应李东海还是有些惊讶的，他一直觉得跟自己的老板谈恋爱，这种事被同公司的人知道了肯定还是会说些什么的，但曺圭贤只是说他也很开心，这就让李东海心里觉得很安心。

“当然是真的啦！”曺圭贤突然凑近了，李东海还以为他要跟他什么秘密，结果没想到那人开口说的话倒让他想打人，“诶，你能不能跟李总说一下，今年给我多发一点奖金，就当是封口费？”

“你别做梦了！我都没有奖金你还想多一点奖金！”

“要封口费你自己找他要去，看他会给你多少。”

曺圭贤赶忙缩回身子连连摆手，“我可不敢，我去找他可能封口费要不来，工作还要丢了。”

两个人在咖啡店里闹了一会才回办公室，坐在位置上的时候李东海叫了叫曺圭贤。

“圭贤，谢谢你。”

曺圭贤知道李东海说的是什么，也没有多说什么，只是对着他笑了笑。

有男朋友宠着很幸福，有朋友理解也很幸福。

TBC


End file.
